Just an Accident
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas is shaken and injured after he falls from a tree, and is humiliated when Diesel laughs at him. How can Edward make his little brother feel better?


A/N: Based on an idea given to me by my wonderful new friend, Raphianna! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

Peace and quiet is to be relished.

As much as Edward loves his younger brothers, Gordon and Thomas, they can a bit of a handful sometimes, and he's glad of the chance to curl into the sofa, read an immersing, wonderful book and occasionally take sips of tea from his mug beside him.

He was doing just that one Sunday afternoon when he heard the doorbell ring. Puzzled, he swung his legs off the sofa and rose from his perch. He hurried to the door, wondering who could be calling on him.

It turned out to be Percy, a seventeen year old whom Edward got along with extremely well- Percy's older brother Henry was good friends with both Edward himself and Gordon. Percy was also the best friend of-

"Thomas!" He gasped in horror.

Percy was supporting the fifteen year old- he was badly bruised, his limbs covered in cuts and oozing blood, and his nose was covered in dried blood. Not to mention the fact that on a less serious note, Thomas' clothes were torn and filthy.

"What...what happened?" Edward asked in horror.

"We were down at Sim Fields, climbing trees." Percy admitted. Edward nodded once, allowing the younger to continue "Thomas and I were by ourselves when Diesel came by, and started annoying us. Thomas and I both got annoyed by him saying things- I can't remember what happened exactly, but I remember that Thomas slipped and fell out of the tree."

Percy looked like he was going to add something else, but he didn't say another word, and instead let Edward help his little brother inside.

"Well, thank you for bringing him home, Percy." Edward said gratefully. "I'll get him patched up again." He smiled at Thomas, who just looked miserable. "Would you like to come in?" He offered, but Percy shook his head.

"Sorry, Edward, I'd love to, but I can't stay. I need to get back home." The teen replied.

"That's quite alright- thank you again, Percy." Edward added. "We'll see you around."

"Yes- I'll see you two later," Percy agreed. He gave his best friend a quick hug before he left to make him feel better. Thomas returned the gesture gratefully.

"I hope you recover soon, Thomas." Percy said sympathetically.

"Thanks Percy," Replied Thomas. "I'll see you late."

"See you later- bye Thomas, bye Edward!"

"Bye Percy!" The brothers chorused and they waved farewell to Percy, before Edward shut the door.

...

Thomas was sat on the sofa as Edward seized the first aid kit, some old and clean rags, and some water.

Then, he cleaned and bandaged Thomas' cuts with great tenderness, soothing his little brother with soft words as he sterilised the cuts before wrapping them up. He wiped the dried blood off Thomas' face using tissues and some water. Finally, for the bruises, he got ice packs and placed them on Thomas' arms and legs.

Once the worst was taken care of, Edward sat down on the sofa beside his little brother. "Thomas, what happened to you today?" He asked.

"Percy told you- I slipped and fell out of a tree." Thomas answered. He wouldn't answer Edward's question. The 29 year old sighed, and put a hand on Thomas' shoulder comfortingly.

He could feel how tense his brother was under his gentle and usually relaxing hold.

"Oh, little brother," Sighed Edward, and he pulled Thomas in for a comforting hug.

That was when Thomas broke down- his warm tears soaked Edward's blue jumper- but he didn't care about that. He just held Thomas and rocked him back and forth comfortingly. He had a feeling whatever Thomas experienced, it wasn't going to be nice. Especially since Percy mentioned how Diesel had annoyed them earlier.

"Thomas...you didn't fall too far from the tree, did you?" He asked.

"Well, I fell a fair bit," Replied Thomas tearfully, sniffing. "I did fall far enough to get injured- but I didn't get any broken limbs. I was the lowest between myself and Percy. When I did fall though, Diesel started to make fun of me. He said I was a pathetic baby and an idiot."

"You're not a pathetic baby, Thomas- people do tend to get affected by falls and such. You're not an idiot, either. You could have been wiser than to have climbed up that tree though."

"I guess..." Thomas answered. "I'm sorry, Edward- if I hadn't fallen, you wouldn't have needed to tend to my injuries."

Edward shook his head. "A thank you would do better than an apology, Thomas- but neither is necessary, in this case. You're a part of my family." He said, and he smiled.

Thomas managed a small smile back. "Well, in that case- thanks for tending to my injuries, Edward."

"You're welcome." His older brother replied softly. "And as for what Diesel says- well, don't worry about it. You've overcome a lot more in life than he has, and that makes you the bravest person I know."

"Really- is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, bullies try to make others feel weak to shield their insecurity. It was just an accident, Thomas- an unfortunate and painful one on your behalf- but you'll be right as rain in no time."

He was surprised as Thomas threw his arms round him for a hug.

"Thanks, Edward- you're the best!"

"You're welcome, Thomas." Edward replied, grinning. He could tell Thomas was feeling better already.

And although Edward did indeed relish peace and quiet when Gordon was out working, and Thomas was out with friends, he cherished the time he spent with them the most.


End file.
